lemartv_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
De onrusten (Aquila)
De onrusten waren opstanden in Aquila die ontstonden nabij het einde van de grote oorlog. Ontstaan Alhoewel Aquila in de grote oorlog praktisch voortdurend aan de winnende hand was, had dit alsnog grote effecten op de bevolking. Hongersnood en te hoge quota's in fabrieken waren aan de orde van de dag.De arbeidersklasse voelde zich uitgebuit Vakbonden begonnen zich te organiseren, en stakingen kwamen steeds vaker voor, wat de oorlog schaadde (zie het gebrek aan Aglo-pact machinegeweren bij Birvantis) en steeds feller politieoptreden uitlokte. Uiteindelijk kwam dit in Vertis bij de mijnen tot openlijke confrontatie tussen de mijnwerkers en de huurlingen van de eigenaar van de mijnen. Uiteindelijke werd het leger hier ingeschakeld en de opstand uit elkaar gedreven met veel geweld. Dit leidde tot grote verontwaardiging onder syndicalisten en Rosaristen in de rest van het land. Opstand in Andasreth In Andasreth kwam toen in Aquilionis Orae een verzameling Rosaristen en Syndicalisten samen, en vakbondsvoorzitter Johann Seeger riep de revolutie uit. Een politiebureau in Subura werd overvallen en wapens werden gestolen, en straatgevechten brake n uit tussen politie en opstandelingen. Koning Johannis werd hierdoor onrustig en besloot zijn paleis te verlaten en liet een gedeelte van de garde achter om zijn terugtocht te dekken. Toen zijn auto door de stad reed werd er vanaf alle kanten op hem geschoten en stenen op hem gegooid. De pantserwagen vooraan de colonne ramde een menselijke ketting met volle kracht. Hierdoor kwamen ook veel vrouwen en kinderen om, toen de colonne vervolgens probeerde door te rijden naar de haven in Orientalis Lingua, werd er vanuit de menigte een hand granaat gegooid, die een auto vol gardisten op liet blazen. Eenmaal bij de haven aangekomen werd de koning op een boot geladen en maakten ze zich klaar om weg te varen, richting Candlehall. Dokwerkers wierpen zich echter op de boot toen deze weg probeerde te varen, en een menigte brak door de politieblokkade bij de haven heen en klampte zich ook vast aan de boot. Gardisten op de boot probeerden de wanhopige mannen en vrouwen van de boot af te slaan, en begonnen zelfs te schieten maar er kwamen steeds meer bij. Toen het schip ongeveer 40 meter de zee op gevaren was en het water zwart zag van de mensen, kwam de konig op het dek en schreeuwde tegen de protestanten om naar huis te gaan, maar zij bleven aan de boot hangen. Op een bepaald moment, toen het schip halverwege de baai werd, werd het schip op stuurboord te zwaar en kapzeisde het. Koning Johannis verdronk in de chaos. Intussen rukte de garde voor over de Keizer-Peter brug. Bij het parlementsgebouw had zich namelijk een enorme menigte verzameld van arbeiders en arbeidersvrouwen. Bakstenen en molotovcocktails werden door de ramen gegooid en de brandweer werd niet doorgelaten. De garde omsingelden de protestanten en probeerden ze te verdrijven. Toen ineens werd er vanuit de menigte een gardist neergeschoten, waarop de garde het vuur opende op de menigte. Honderden kwamen om. Hierop bewapende Johann Seeger de menigte. Na twee dagen werd de garde weggeslagen uit Aquilonis Orae en Abiit Pontem en arbeiders stroomden de straten op uit blijdschap. Een groep vakbondsleiders en arbeiders onder Seeger bezetten het paleis en braken het interieur af. Vervolgens werd in de tweede kamer de commune uitgeroepen. Opstanden op andere plekken In Vertis kwamen de mijnwerkers nog een keer in opstand, deze keer werd er direct door een anti-syndicalistische militie hard opgetreden tegen de mijn werkers, en na twee dagen keerde de rust terug. In Häärlaan graafschap in zuid-Darcy brak er een opstand uit in de koolmijnen, maar de lokale commisaris van politie Johannis Hieronimus Blaricum, moest hier niets van hebben en liet de opstand met zwaar geweld onderdrukken. John Auster schreef later zijn beroemde nummer, which side are you on, over dit gevecht. Darcy interventie Na de oorlog in Häärlan kreeg hertog Darcy het idee om nogmaals een poging te ondernemen om zijn onafhankelijkheid te vestigen. Hij nam 250.000 mee om eerst de laatste branden in Häärlaan te blussen (dat was ook de officiële reden voor het oproe pen van de laatste dienstplichtingen) en vervolgens naar Andasreth the marcheren. Darciaanse troepen marcheerden dan ook Pommo-Vise en Abiit Pontem binnen op dezelfde dag dat de grote bom op Lardonia viel. Na ongeveer een week aan hevige gevechten moest de commune afstand doen van Abiit Pontem en het Provinciale Statengebouw en trok zich terug op het hoofdeiland van Andasreth. Darcy legde hier met zijn kwart miljoen en zijn bescheiden marine een blokkade. De commune deed meerdere uitvallen en bestookte constant met kustbatterijen de soldaten en schepen. De commune had zelfs een eigen kustonderzeeër gebouwd maar toen deze probeerde de blokkade te breken ging de onderzeeër tenonder door zijn eigen explosie, samen met een Darciaans schip. Het einde Maar aangezien er vrede was gesloten met de Gaintiers, was het hele Aglominische leger vrij om om te keren en de opstand neer te slaan. Toen na twee weken blokkade kwam het eerste leger onder Kroonprins Wilhelmus aan in Abiit Pontem. E r was een tijd lang hevige spanning tussen Darcy en de loyalisten, maar na een halve dag onderhandelen zag Darcy in dat hij toch echt geen zin had in nog ee n derde oorlog, dus lijfde hij zijn troepen terug in bij het koninklijke leger. Na een aanval brak het koninklijke leger door en de barricades in Subura en het centrum werden ontruimd. Orientalis Lingua werd na vier maanden van beleg toch eindelijk afgelost en de garde en twee reguliere legioenen werden bij het leger gevoegd. Toch gingen de straatgevechten door werden er veel politieke moorden begaan. Veel nationalistische en liberale bendes gingen door de stad en vielen de syndicalisten en Rosaristen of elkaar aan. Darcy's houten toren kreeg door een Syndicalist een molotovcocktail naar binnen gegooid en brandde af. Na twee dagen gevecht brak het leger door tot de Via Victrix, waar de laatste grote barricade stond, bij het Victrix-Paleis. Hier brak het leger ook door met enig gemak. Uiteindelijk kwam het leger dus aan in Aquilonis Orae en betrad het parlementsgebouw. Hier werd Johann Seeger gevangen genomen. De commune was ontbonden. Terwijl de gevechten op straat nog twee dagen doorging, nam het parlement weer zitting en veroordeelde Seeger en vele kompanen ter dood. Zij werden op het plein voor het Victrixpaleis neergeschoten. Het duurde nog ongeveer een maand totdat al het straatgeweld was beëindigd. Gevolgen Arbeidersrecht werden aanzienlijk beter vertegenwoordigt. Aangezien de koning dood was, werd er een tijd lang over een republiek gespeculeerd, maar toen deze vraag aan de goden werd gesteld, waren ze allemaal tegen, en toen de Rosaristische partijen van het parlement toen vervolgens probeerden alsnog het idee door te drukken, pakte Yulia persoonlijk de kroon en kroonde kroonprins Wilhelmus tot keizer van Aquila, waardoor de Aglo-staat volledig werd opgeheven. Feitjes * Toen Johann Seeger werd geëxecuteerd raakte 1 van de kogels van het vuurpeloton de Gran Meritis medaille van Seeger, die hij had verdient tijdens de grote oorlog. De kogel ketste af en raakte en doodde twee van de mannen van het peloton. * Men zegt dat de heer Boskie veel invloed had op de onrusten, maar dit is nog niet vastgesteld, aangezien de heer Boskie zelf altijd heeft beweerd dat hij slechts muziek maakt om in de top 2000 te staan na zijn dood